Computer systems usually include multiple expansion cards secured to a motherboard in a computer chassis, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards and so on, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. However, when the computer chassis is moved, or the plurality of expansion cards is under in an impact test, the plurality of expansion cards often loosen, influencing the function and the test result.